


Skynobi AU

by fishandskygirl



Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-01-18 05:30:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishandskygirl/pseuds/fishandskygirl
Summary: In a world where Anakin never broke the code but Obi-wan and the rest of the galaxy save one woman and a droid thinks he did and fell to the dark side, our beloved characters have to navigate a very different galaxy far far away a long time ago.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488614
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. “We are the Dead. Short days ago  We lived, felt dawn, saw sunset glow, Loved and were loved, and now we lie In Flanders fields.”  —John McCrae, In Flanders Fields

**Author's Note:**

> This is the corrected/edited work after the first received some well-deserved critics. enjoy and please bring anything you think weird or want further information to my attention, I will gladly answer. i

“I’ve run countless possibilities.” Kit Fisto puts his head in his hands, and his lekku hide his face from view. His voice comes out muffled. “The better outcome is that we let him take over and go with the undercover plan.”

The undercover plan. The plan where I would have to lie to my loved ones and probably kill them if they get in my way – which, knowing them, they will. That plan. 

That plan? That plan... The undercover plan. That plan. That horrible plan that means that I will have to pretend to be a villain, a monster. 

No, no, please no, I’m begging you anything but that – no, no, NO!

A no-nonsense voice cuts my inner thoughts: “What about the initiates? And the young Padawans? They can be easily molded in dark side users.”

That... was Windu’s voice, right? I don’t know. Maybe. I... not that plan, please I’m begging you!

I have to take a deep breath and get ahold of myself. This is not the time. Not now. I can’t go down that road now.

The undercover plan, a voice reminds me, almost conversationally. The plan I hoped would never be used because we would find a way to stop him before then; end his madness before it even began.

No. Deep breaths, Skywalker. Deep breaths. It’s all in the past now. We have no other choices now, so I will have to pretend to be like that man, to worship him and yet hate him. That is his way... the way of the Sith.

Hating him will be easy – too easy. How will I hate him without losing myself in pretending I’m that far gone?

“I hate to say this, but...” Kit Fisto looks at me like I’m me a scared animal ready to bolt. The animal part, I’m not sure about – but I’m pretty close to bolting out as it is.

“...they are too much of a liability,” he finishes after a long time.

“Are you suggesting that we kill them?“ Padme seems outraged. But then, who wouldn’t be?

“Of course not!” he retorts. “But what can we do?”

“Hide them!“

Windu’s voice ends the screaming match before it can begin.

“No, he will find them. He has too much on us. We can’t.”

“That’s horrible,“ Padme says, so quietly it’s almost... almost not heard.

“No one said it wasn’t, Senator Amidala, but I get what Master Fisto means. We discovered Sidious’ plan too late. At this point, the only thing we can do is damage control.“

“And asking Anakin to not only pretend to be something that is at the antipode of who he is, but to kill children is ‘damage control’?”

“No one said we where killing them, Senator Amidala.”

It’s Plo Koon’s voice that breaks the argument that time. Or maybe not. They don’t seem to have heard him.

“It’s horrible and disgusting and I’m ashamed to ask that of him, Senator Amidala, but he is the only one I trust to never lose his mind and become a Sith. Surprisingly,” adds Windu, acting as if it costed him dearly to say it. Knowing how highly he’s thought of me in the past, perhaps it did.

“And yet you will make him believe that his Padawan fell,” Padme shoots back. She’s talking like she’s trying to start a fight, be it physical or verbal. I don’t think she cares. Anything to get her anger out.

“I was talking,” Plo Koon says coldly. “And nobody is making Obi-Wan believe that Anakin has fallen.” He let his sentence hang over the assembly.

I feel obligated to answer him, even though I feel like if I talk my tongue will fall off: “Well... ac–actual.... actually y–yes... yes.“ 

“What?” That’s Padme voice. From her tone, I’m starting to fear I’m the one she’s chosen to fight with. “Anakin, what the kriff?”

She’s... pissed off.

“I mean, of course not forever, but we need to make Sidious really believe it. I have no reason to fall.” It’s... fast. The words fell out of my mouth so quickly I don’t think anyone understood anything. I guess that’s just like me. 

But I’m actually trying to make this kriffing damned plan work! What am I doing? This is pointless. I feel terrible right now. I want to get out. I want... I want Obi-Wan. I want the war to be over.

“Not if we pretend that...” Padme seems a bit uneasy and, to be frank, so am I. I’m overheating and I think I’m going to faint. 

“Not unless it’s really needed. You two are very uncomfortable with this.” Sabé. May the Force bless that woman. 

“Is this revenge for the Rako Hardeen mission?”

Windu‘s stare is penetrating. I can’t really lie to him – it wouldn’t be fair – so I manage to answer, “Sli–slight... I mean, uh... well... Slightly. I mean, he– he did... he...didn’t need to lie... to lie to–to me.” I’m stammering like an idiot. I pause to try to collect myself. I don’t think it worked, but I know I have to finish what I wanted to say.

“And... well, okay, we could prob– probab– probably pull it off, but...” That’s marginally better, but I don’t have time to savor the victory. Everyone is looking at me now. “Well, everyone here has... has thought about someone’s death; their own or– or anyone you know that’s on the battlefield and even tech... technically out of... of it.“

Sabé and I glance at each other and then send a pointed look at Padmé that she pretends to not see. I rush to finish my thought. 

“Everyone. Everyonehasdoneit. It’swar. Youwouldbecrazynottoprepareyourselfforit. Whichmeansyoucansuccessfullypretendthatsomeone isdead. It’sarealitythatyouareawareof. Butsomebodywhofalls? ImeanQuinlandidbutyeah. Anybodyyouknowfallingtothedarkside?that’sawholeothercansofwormyoudon’twanttoopen.Youdon’twanttodealwiththat.Youcan’tpretend,becauseit’ssomethingthatyoujustcan’tdealwith.Youwouldratherhavethatpersonbedeadthanonthedarkside.”  
I finish my admittedly very, very rushed tirade, but miraculously, everyone seems to understand my point of view; they’re exchanging nods and knowing looks, or reflecting in silence on what I’ve said. I’m surprised they caught any of it. 

“ButIwilltellhim,” I continue. “Or ... or atleastarrangethathedoesn’tspendtherestofhislifethinkinghehasfailedmeorsomethinglikethat. Weallknowhowheis...” 

I’m not sure I‘d say I’m glad I’m not the only one who knows how he can get, but it’s nice to know I’m not alone.

“I’mnotlettinghimthinkitforever. Ijusthopehewon’tmaimmetoobadly.” I shiver. Obi-Wan has a mean streak. 

“We are talking about Kenobi, here.” Thanks a lot, Windu. It’s not like my body has a mind of its own right now and I don’t recognize anything it does or anything. It’s not like I really wanted to keep from saying his name so I wouldn’t feel like I’m gonna die if I don’t get out and–

Stars, I want Obi-Wan.

“That’s good and all, but we still don’t know what to do with the children.“ 

I only realize I’ve cut Padmé off when I hear her exhale a heavy, unused breath.  
“I mean it’s fine... It’s fine,” I say, shooting her an apologetic glance, “and you’re right. This is the best plan. Deep down I... deep down I knew–“ I‘m struggling to keep my composure. My voice is speeding and slowing like a speeder with a broken accelerator. “Iknewitanyway. Ijusthopewewon’tfuckitup. Obi-wan, he... he always said that he... that he was... was m– ma– made for... for infinite sad...sadness. It... it was going to... to happen any... anyway. I... I mean me falling, because, well I mean... I mean that... well with the leach... leach bond thing, I... well it, it could be... it could... could be pre... pretty bad... I mean it could... it could be wor... worse. I mean I ... I prefer doing it with ... with my... my mind being my... my own to protect my people instead of... of... of being.... you know... a s... a si... a... Sith. “

That was my voice – my voice saying that I will go ahead with the plan. That I will go undercover and destroy my world, my family. Why is it so hard to breathe? I’m drowning in atmosphere, clawing at my chest to try to force my lungs to work.

I try to cry for help. No sound comes out. Why is it... why is it so hard to speak? 

I want... I want to go out. I don’t want to be here; I don’t want to be here so much I want to scream it to everyone. I want Obi-Wan. I hate this stupid kriffing plan. I hate it. I loathe it. Why me? I don’t want to do it.

“Anakin?”

I don’t want to kill. I dont want to pretend to be something I loathe.

“Anakin, are you alright??”

I will have go undercover, and what I will say will be false, but the death, the dead, they will be real. And I don’t want to do it. I really don’t. Why me??

Nononononono, I don’t want to...

“Skywalker?!”

“Skywalker, calm down!!”

I don’t want to!

“Anakin, please, stop.”

I can’t.

“Skywalker, stop that!”

I CAN’T.

“Anakin, please look at me!!”

I don’t want to. I DON’T WANT TO!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also here is Anakin rushed speech :  
[Everyone. Everyone has done it. It’s war. You would be dumb not to prepare yourself for it. Which means you can successfully pretend that someone is dead. It’s a reality that you are aware of. But somebody who Fall?? I mean Quinlan did but yeah. Anybody you know falling to the dark side? that’s a whole other can of worm that you don’t want to open. You don’t want to deal with that. You can’t pretend, cause it’s something that you just can’t deal with. You would rather have that person be dead that on the dark side.]
> 
> [But I will tell him. Or ... or at least arrange that he doesn’t spend the rest of his life thinking he has ‘ failed ‘me or something like this. We all know how he is...]
> 
> [I’m not letting him think it forever. I just hope he won’t maim me too badly.]
> 
> [I knew it anyway. I just hope we won’t fuck it up.]


	2. Author information

Hi! 

I’ve decided to discontinue this story because I had nothing to add.  
I will add the few things I add written and some art and I will mark the work and series as finished.

One of my problem with this story is that I started with no clear idea of how the kids would enter the story, how they were born and at first they were four( 3 women, 1 man) , than 2 ( twin, a women a man ) and now there’s only one women , and the boy ended up as her boyfriend. 

Also at first the kenobi were witch/wizard on an other planet, now kenobi is a Jedi surname for the kid born in the temple of Jedi parent or abandoned kids   
So of course the witch timeline got scrapped and yeah... 

Anakin was supposed to mandalorian than I decided not to and everything kept changing so I decided to stop the series

Also there was no schedule at all. 

Sorry 

Fishandskygirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So those are the chapter I hadn’t updated. They are not really spell checked or anything but I still wanted to post them

Duty.

Duty.  
I simultaneously loathe and love that word. 

O the pain duty has brought me  
O the happiness duty has brought me

Duty  
Humankind most notorious word.  
Duty  
Humankind most hated word.

Duty  
A capricious mistress  
A blooming love  
A great distress  
A peaceful grove

Who can say no to duty  
Who will not follow duty

The man who does not follow duty  
The man who refuses duty  
He is no man.  
No he shall not be called man  
The one who refuses  
Duty

Childless

They said that losing a child is the hardest thing ever. I believe them. There is two infant shaped hole in my soul, and it will never be filled again. I won’t allow it. It isn’t fair. I carried them in me and they were safe but now they’re gone and it’s my fault. There is a horrible hollowness in my soul. A numbness in my limbs . And I’m not sure I want to fight it. Why them, they were the best of me, the best of us. Innocent angels taken too soon. I remember my mother telling me to never look back as she let me go. Mom I can’t. I can’t not look back and I can’t let them go. Mom you were braver than me. Mom there is two infant shaped black hole in my soul and soon there will be nothing left. Mom I can’t bring myself to care. Why them and not me? What have I done that the universe couldn’t find a graver and more painful punishment then the one to take back two small lives that never asked to be related to me, just to live. Why this unjust judgement. I would gladly die if that mean they live. Mom isn’t that cruel to give someone a mother’s love but no children to love? 

Burning of trust.

It burn. There is the smell of burning flesh. My burning skin.  
I scream.  
I yell.  
I beg.  
I plead.  
I’m burning mom.  
I’m burning dad.  
Can’t you feel your daughter burning?  
Where are you?  
I need you.  
But you are not there. You were never here. Was it your choice, or ... that woman.  
That woman who tied me up to that pole, who screamed at me.  
Did you know that she said I was possessed by a demon.  
Pretty sure she is the demon, if I’m possessed.  
The heat is too much.  
Mom, dad , I’m going to die.  
Will I meet you?  
I close my eyes. Their hate is too much to bear. I thought... I thought I had friends. I don’t. Brother where are you? Please close your eyes. You can’t see this. Please. 

I thought I could trust them. I thought... I though a lot of things. I thought that my parents would appear and take us with them. I thought that the world could be tamed. I thought that people were kind and tolerant, or at least learn to be. I’m standing there screams echoing in my ears, and I’m frozen. I don’t know what to do. I grew up with those people. They were my friend, my caretaker they would never do that to me,right? They were her friends, her caretaker, and yet they did that to her. My mind is blank. White cotton take over my eyes. I don’t think. Not anymore. Something is breaking. Maybe. I wouldn’t know, there is cotton in my mind. White fluffy cotton juste like the cloud. White fluffy cloud. It’s raining. Why is the rain red?

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is related to my Skynobi Au on Tumblr.  
( basically, Anakin neither fell neither broke the code but and obi-wan had kids. That obi-wan didn't know about. of course)  
Tumblr: https://fishandskygirl.tumblr.com/tagged/skynobiau


End file.
